<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obey Me! x Reader Requests from Tumblr by sadisticbottom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303025">Obey Me! x Reader Requests from Tumblr</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticbottom/pseuds/sadisticbottom'>sadisticbottom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Kink, Depression, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Multi, NSFW, Non Gender Specific Reader, Tags added over time, male reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticbottom/pseuds/sadisticbottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requests I've gotten from tumblr, tossing them here as back up, and if people don't use tumblr they might find these interesting I don't know. There's headcanons, short scenarios, one off's and they all range from NSFW to SFW.</p><p>grammar/english can be spotty so pardon errors.</p><p>(I only just got into Obey Me so I'm going off spoilers and wiki personality. In addition I don't write for the standard "soft" versions in game, so if they seem "ooc" it's intentionally that way for more sadistic/masochistic/tsundere effects etc)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Various staged of reactions to reader giving head pats after fights - All brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>not a request; the brothers various stages of reactions to Reader patting their head’s after fights</h2>
<p>please note I literally only just got into the series so I’m not far enough to have interacted with most the boys - but I have the internet for spoilers and personality help so that’s pretty much what I’m going off of</p>
<p>
  <strong>no gender specific but reader is on the short side</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<h2>- A s m o d e u s -</h2>
<ul>
<li>
<b>In the beginning</b> Asmo didn’t like it, he didn’t like that it felt like you a <em>human</em> was looking down on him even if it was supposed to be a “kind” gesture - he just felt dirty and weird</li>
<li>
<b>When you continued to do it</b> he begins to brush it off, he still doesn’t like it but you seem to do it despite his demands you don’t</li>
<li>
<b>When you stop but continue to do it to his brother’s who seem to actually enjoy it</b> he gets jealous - he’ll childishly demand a head pat, after all didn’t you see how cool he was fighting just then?</li>
<li>
<b>After he gets use to it</b> he enjoys it, he pushes through his brothers to be first, second and third in line for head pats - he’s a tease and with the clear height difference between the two of you he’ll purposely cause you to miss his head and touch his face. “You’re so tiny and adorable, look you missed my head. I guess it’s okay if its you~”</li>
</ul>
<h2>⌈ B e e l z e b u b ⌋</h2>
<ul>
<li>
<b>In the beginning</b> Beel didn’t care, if anything it was entertaining watching your tiny frame try and even reach his head. More importantly he was hungry so you were wasting precious eating time.</li>
<li>
<b>When you continued to do it</b> he found himself adjusting to it, it felt kind and reminded him of his sister.</li>
<li>
<b>If you ever stop or forget</b> to give him his regular after fight head pat he’ll whine like a child and tug on your shirt. “I thought you didn’t like wasting time when you could be eating?” - “But… head pat..”</li>
<li>
<b>After he gets use to it</b> he takes to asking for them even outside of winning fights, he wants them every day whenever he can get them. If he’s been without one “too long” he’ll hunt you down for one. Even to this day he still takes joy in watching you struggle to reach his height every single time.</li>
</ul>
<h2>- B e l p h e g o r -</h2>
<ul>
<li>
<b>In the beginning</b> Bel hated your touch, he hated being even around you longer then he had to be. The fight was over, don’t look at him, don’t talk to him, especially don’t touch him.</li>
<li>
<b>When you continued to do it</b> he’d take to slapping your hand away and acting disgusted, he wasn’t doing this to protect you - he didn’t have a choice.</li>
<li>
<b>When you stop but continue to do it to his brother’s who seem to actually enjoy it </b>he’s a little jealous, he doesn’t hate you as much by this point but he refuses to out right <em>ask</em> for head pat’s again. He’ll make a comment about how shitty your memory must be because you keep forgetting about him.</li>
<li>
<b>After he gets use to it</b> he pretends like they bother him, typical tsundere - he doesn’t need the stupid head pats, you can’t even reach his head ha! Wait don’t actually ignore him, see he’s bending down so just get it over with okay?</li>
</ul>
<h2>⌈ L e v i a t h a n ⌋</h2>
<ul>
<li>
<b>In the beginning</b> Levi disliked being touched by you because you were a “normie” - not to mention he just wasn’t good with physical contact so it startled him.</li>
<li>
<b>When you continued to do it</b> he call you gross and swat at you like a cat, this was a waste of time he had games to play and anime to get emotional over.</li>
<li>
<b>When you stopped but continue to do it to his brother’s who seem to actually enjoy it </b>he’s grossly jealous, he considered them lucky for getting a head pat. Did he not do a good enough job? What happened to doing it before? Was it because he called you a gross and a normie? After seeing his clear distress you give him a pat - which he totally denies made him happy.</li>
<li>
<b>After he gets use to it</b>, like Bel he’ll act like it’s a pain having to lean over every time for you - but he’ll also make comments about how this reminds him of a manga he once read - no it totally wasn’t a stupid romance manga. Your just a normie don’t act like you know what he’s talking about!</li>
</ul>
<h2>- L u c i f e r -</h2>
<ul>
<li>
<b>In the beginning</b> he brushes off the first two times, afterwards he’s a little annoyed. He’s a <em>demon</em> for god sake not a puppy, even if you remind him of a particular someone he’s not about to stand around he’s got work to do.</li>
<li>
<b>When you continue to do it</b> he’s exhausted on trying to get you to quit because threatening you doesn’t seem to work - not that he’d actually hurt you and you know it. Which is why his words do nothing.</li>
<li>
<b>When you stopped but continued to do it to his brothers who seem to actually enjoy it</b> he’s annoyed. Why are you patting them on the head but not him? He’s the strongest one, he did all the damn work. In stead he awards <em>you</em> a head pat this time - confusing you and his brothers.</li>
<li>
<b>After he gets use to it</b> he looks forward to the attention - for a price though. He teases you on how tiny you are compared to him and will often pretend he can’t hear your plea’s for him to lean over, after all you are <em>so</em> tiny. </li>
</ul>
<h2>⌈ M a m m o n ⌋</h2>
<ul>
<li>
<b>In the beginning</b> he “found it annoying” and would complain and brush your hand away. You were awfully touchy for a human, were all of you squishy humans like that or something?</li>
<li>
<b>When you continue to do it</b> he still “complains” about how touchy you are and might give you a compliment that’s laced to sound like an insult to mask his slight joy in the stupid gesture.</li>
<li>
<b>When you stopped but continued to do it to his brother’s who seem to actually enjoy it</b> he’ll whine, not that he needs a stupid head pat to know he did a damn good job fighting. When he’s pouting if you give him a head pat he’ll whine saying he’s not a child - but he’s also whining because it’s about damn time why the hell did you stop?</li>
<li>
<b>After he gets use to it </b>he hogs all the attention from the other two, they don’t need your attention - besides you have to make up for all that time you ignored him and didn’t give him head pats after fights. Screw them they’ll get over it - now head pat time shorty.</li>
</ul>
<h2>- S a t a n -</h2>
<ul>
<li>
<b>In the beginning</b> he finds it annoying, is that supposed to cheer him up? Because it’s just doing the opposite.. can he go now?</li>
<li>
<b>When you continue to do it</b> he’s still not a big fan of it, he’ll try and hurry it up if anything. There you got the pat in, are you happy? Can he go now?</li>
<li>
<b>When you stopped but continued to do it to his brothers who seem to actually enjoy it </b>he’ll stare at you, he kind of missed the stupid gesture but with his brothers around he’s a little embarrassed to outright say anything. So he’ll use his smarts to get you to come to him and give him one.</li>
<li>
<b>After he gets use to it </b>he’ll tease you, you always give us head pats - why don’t I give <em>you</em> one? At some point he’ll question why you feel the need to give them head pats, it’s their job to protect you so why are <em>you</em> happy?</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not really a HC so much as a random thought - Satan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since I'm still new I'm looking at various things and I can't help but just.. <em>think</em> about how Satan looks in his casual clothing... and so this post was birthed onto my tumblr.. Not exactly a headcanon but I thought it fitting enough to be added anyways lol.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Satan in casual clothing reminds me of that nice blonde haired guy with top grades who does sports and might be a jock in some high school/college. Like you take one look at him for the first time and go “Oh he’s one of those attractive popular asshole types. He probably gets all the girls and can’t keep it in his pants.” Meanwhile he’s top tier gentleman who barely even touches women let alone sleeps around. And while he is attractive and popular he’s nothing but kind to literally <em>everyone</em> in school and even probably brings little gifts to teachers and if someone he chats regularly with is having a bad day he’s buy them a snack and sit and listen/talk with them. Not to mention he’s incredible at all sorts of sports but like he doesn’t actually know the sport well enough - he just likes helping the teams out when they need someone in a pinch. Like he looks like he could even fucking do some baking and sewing, not to like get on the girls good side or anything but like because he’s got so many brothers <em>someone</em> had to do the cooking and sewing up their torn clothes over the years. Like he looks like he’d have an amazing ass expensive car but he’s actually driving around a shitty little car that’s being held on a hope and prayer because as long as it still works and is safe it gets the job done right? That money goes towards bills and paying for things the family needs as well as savings.</p>
<p>Meanwhile being a basic angel - if you say one bad thing or so much as HURT someone he cares about he will unleash all hell and find things you didn’t even know about yourself to hurt you with, without leaving a physical mark or killing you.</p>
<p>Man.. that’s a lot of information based off <em>one</em> image of how he dresses - and I don’t regret any of it..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Eating out/period sex w/ female s/o - All Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Warnings: period sex, blood play mention, eating out while on period, overall “gross”, don’t say I didn’t warn you</b>
</p>
<p><b>disclaimer:</b> I don’t write the boys as soft as they are in the game, they’ll probably be a smidge OOC since I’m still new to the series - but I’m overall content with how I’m writing them. Also it’s my personal belief is that demons wouldn’t care for something like blood so I doubt these guys would have any <em>real </em>problem with some blood.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<h2>- A s m o d e u s -</h2>
<ul>
<li>You had no clue where Azzy heard it before but he was the first to mention period sex and asked if you ever had it.</li>
<li>“No, most guys usually find that sort of thing gross. But it doesn’t really matter I guess.”</li>
<li>“Hardly a man if he gets grossed out by a little blood~” He teased.</li>
<li>Asmodeus ends up learning through you that some people actually eat out their girlfriends during their period and you swore you saw his eyes <em>glow </em>at that.</li>
<li>Next time your period rolls around and the cramps are bothering you he’ll bring up alleviating the pain with some sex - but even if you don’t have cramps he wants to have sex with you either way.</li>
<li>“The blood is just in a different area so it’s nothing new right~? If your worried about the pain I’ll be gentle~”</li>
<li>Asmodeus ends up finding out just how much he actually enjoys it, it’s messy just the way he likes his sex - plus he can use the blood to draw little sloppy hearts on your thighs and lower stomach. He might just get addicted..</li>
<li>Without causing serious harm to you this is the only way he can comfortably/safely make you bleed and have fun with the blood.</li>
<li>As for eating you out it’s a treat to him, don’t put it past him to wake you up one morning like that when you’re on your period.</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<h2>⌈ B e e l z e b u b ⌋</h2>
<ul>
<li>Beel overheard his brothers talking and all he picked up was “eating out” - which meant food right? So he stormed over only to find <em>no</em> food what so ever.</li>
<li>“Food? No, no, though.. If you’re interested I suggest you ask Y/N, I’m sure she’d be happy to answer you.” Lucifer grinned.</li>
<li>So he came to you and you hated Lucifer for it, Beel wasn’t stupid but he was so innocent to you that it felt so wrong to explain it to him.</li>
<li>“Ah, so that’s what he meant when he said ‘eating out’.. Hey can I do that too?” He asked, staring at you with curious big eyes.</li>
<li>“You know there’s.. Blood that comes out of there.. Not food.” You hesitantly replied.</li>
<li>“Blood? I don’t care, I like the taste of blood..”</li>
<li>That wasn’t a secret - he was a frequent biter in bed.</li>
<li>When your period rolls around again he can smell it and is the first to bring it up again. It feels like soiling a pure white sheet but Beel is <em>incredibly amazing</em> with his mouth.</li>
<li>Afterwards Beel gets ready for sex and doesn’t treat it any differently except now he’s got a messy face and some how is more animalistic then usual.</li>
<li>It doesn’t sate his food hunger, but it does sate a different hunger.</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<h2>- B e l p h e g o r -</h2>
<ul>
<li>Like Beel, Belphie overheard Asmodeus and Mammon talking about it one day. Asmodeus told him about it and he was thoroughly disgusted and secretly intrigued. Humans were disgusting.</li>
<li>He doesn’t immediately bring it up to you until your struggle with particularly bad cramps one day - he’s not really sure how you bring up something like that. What is he just supposed to say ‘Hey you have cramps lets have sex or I can eat you out because I want to kinda try it?’ No.</li>
<li>Instead Bel offers to make you cum.. Via his hand, and from there he already planned out how to transition into eating you out and then sex if you were still up for it.</li>
<li>Bel is incredibly sadistic and will pull <em>two</em> orgasms out of you with plenty of biting and attention to your thighs before burying his face into you - it’s disgusting.. And he likes it..</li>
<li>After seeing how exhausted you get he’s not gonna push you for a full round of sex - seeing you completely fall apart like that was more then enough for him.</li>
<li>“What made you want to do that..? You never brought it up before.”</li>
<li>“Shut up I’m tired.. Cuddle me.”</li>
<li>“And if I say no?”</li>
<li>“Tch.. please..?” He mumbled.</li>
<li>He refuses to admit it but his sex drive spikes up when your period rolls around. It’s one of the few things he’ll wake out of a nap for without getting irritated.</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<h2>⌈ L e v i a t h a n ⌋</h2>
<ul>
<li>It was his own fault he stumbled across it, that’s what he got for digging deep into the internet. It sounded absolutely disgusting and he wanted absolutely nothing to do with that.</li>
<li>However his brain won’t let him forget about it so now when he sees you he’s flustered and angry about it and inadvertently ended up being an even bigger asshole to you.</li>
<li>You quite literally catch him wallowing in self pity mumbling about “I can’t make her feel good like that..” and it requires prying to get him to explain <em>what</em> he’s so worried over</li>
<li>“You’re a normie so you might actually understand this-” and he explained the video to you. He’s grossed out and wanted to forget but the stupid idea wasn’t leaving his head and now he was in a funk over thinking he wasn’t good enough to give you that kind of pleasure.</li>
<li>“You don’t have to do that you know, I don’t need it. If you aren’t comfortable then you aren’t comfortable.”</li>
<li>Which wasn’t good enough for him, “What about sex? I mean not that I’d enjoy it, I mean for your pleasure.. Or whatever..” … “I’m such a worthless shit boyfriend.”</li>
<li>Since he’s so keen on “pleasuring” you, you settle on just sex if his brain is so invested in this one thing.</li>
<li>He does not like the idea of leaving a gory mess on his pristine bed sheets or his beautiful anime throw blanket you bought him. Layers of towels are laid on the bed - apparently he thinks you’ll bleed more than you actually do.</li>
<li>The whole bloody sex triggers something in him and while it’s not something he’d do every month he could see himself finding a way for this to be used as some sort of role play.</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<h2>- L u c i f e r -</h2>
<ul>
<li>Luci already somehow had this information and you have absolutely no clue where he would’ve heard it.</li>
<li>“Is this not something human men do for their females?”</li>
<li>“Not really, most of them find it really gross, and I mean it kind of is..”</li>
<li>“Nonsense, it’s just blood there’s nothing to fear. I also think you forget who you’re talking to my dear, blood is far from the worst things we demons have seen.”</li>
<li>“You got me there, but still it’s fine - you don’t have to do anything like that if that’s what you’re getting at.”</li>
<li>“Is that a poke at my pride?”</li>
<li>He doesn’t like the implications, do you think he wouldn’t be good enough or be able to please you just because of a little blood? Whether he likes it or not his pride is on the line and he’s set out to make a wreck of you.</li>
<li>After indulging in both and making you cum multiple times he finds himself to actually enjoy the mess - he doesn’t have to worry about leaving scars from a knife or you bleeding out on him.</li>
<li>If you ever have extreme cramps he makes it his goal to alleviate them and continue to show he can bring you pleasure even through pain.</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<h2>⌈ M a m m o n ⌋</h2>
<ul>
<li>Mammon supposedly learned about such things from some witch that he overheard talking about it - he originally only brought it up to you to hopefully embarrass or fluster you. Yeah that didn’t exactly work out.</li>
<li>“No way I was positive you’d freak out. Fun sucker.” He whined.</li>
<li>“You aren’t the first and possibly aren’t the last to bring that sort of thing up.”</li>
<li>“Hey what’s that supposed to me, you plan on dumping me or something? You can’t dump me if I break up with you first!” … “Please don’t do that..”</li>
<li>“That is not what I meant Mammy baby and you know it, calm your horses.”</li>
<li>“Wait horses? Did you go betting without me?!”</li>
<li>Bless this moron. You simply dropped the topic but it didn’t stay dead for long when your period rolled around. Mammon was there on day one and when your cramps got the better of you he offered to take care of it, he was not expecting to be turned down not once, not twice, but three times.</li>
<li>Needless to say he’s irritated, just fucking let him do it - he’s not about to force you but if you won’t give in then he has other ways. And that’s to tease you and turn on until <em>you’re</em> the one begging him, ha!</li>
<li>He didn’t really see the big deal in either eating you out or the sex with blood, though he did take tremendous satisfaction that he took your pain and turned it into pure pleasure. It was an incredible stroke to pride so he plans on doing this more often</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<h2>- S a t a n -</h2>
<ul>
<li>Apparently Satan had this knowledge for a long time before even meeting you, you didn’t question it too hard since you knew he liked reading about stuff early on.</li>
<li>He actually sat you down and like it was small talk over tea brought it up to you.</li>
<li>“Is it something you’ve ever done or something that interests you? I personally found it fascinating and thought I’d ask.”</li>
<li>“I mean I hadn’t really thought about it, I guess..”</li>
<li>Lying isn’t an option. Satan can pinpoint all your little perks to show you’re uncomfortable with the idea so there’s no lying to him. He’s learned most of your body language by this point so he’s pretty good at telling when you’re hiding something, but sometimes turns a blind eye to it.</li>
<li>Whether he does it or not is entirely up to you and your comfort - unlike the other brothers he doesn’t poke and prod you on the subject. If you are comfortable though he’s curious to know <em>why</em>, did you agree just because he asked? Or because you wanted to do it? Did you say yes expecting some sort of compensation just because he offered?</li>
<li>Smiles and angelic face be damned, he makes you cum three times - from his fingers and dirty talk alone, his mouth and then finally with sex. The cramps are gone but now you can’t walk for another reason - you are boneless and at his mercy.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Competing with a male s/o over looks/style - Asmodeus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>request:</strong> HC on Asmo with a boyfriend he competes with as far as looks and style.</p>
<p> </p>
<h2>- A s m o d e u s -</h2>
<ul>
<li>He tries not to get too competitive as to hurt your feelings - oh who’s he kidding he’s super competitive when it comes to who’s cuter, but Asmo can agree that the two of you are different types of cute.</li>
<li>Asmo knows his boyfriend is gorgeous and he even flaunts it <em>for</em> you. There’s not a single part of you that he doesn’t like - if anything he’s a <em>tad</em> envious of some parts of you. He likes being cute but there’s some days he wishes he had abs or muscles - a slightly more manlier aura like you do. But he gets over it really fast because nothing beats being cute like him.</li>
<li>At first he was super serious about competing with you but after awhile it’s just turned into a fun little game. He knows you’ll never actually surpass him (in his mind), but it’s fun and <em>you</em> get a kick out of his reaction some days when you put more effort into your appearance. (A jaw dropped, silenced Asmo is one of the cutest sights.)</li>
<li>If you have a more standard masculine style he knows there’s no way you can win “cuteness” over him, but he’ll painfully admit you’ve got the whole handsome aura over him.</li>
<li>If you have a more cute like style like him then he’s a little more competitive about it, that’s a title that’s his and he won’t lose it to anyone - even his own boyfriend.</li>
<li>Overall despite being protective of the title and his appearance he does make a habit to remind his boyfriend that he’s number 2 on his list and nobody can change his mind about that.</li>
<li>He also makes it a habit to never call you ugly in any shape, way or form even if he’s not a fan of something your wearing. He’ll say it to others without any hesitation but you’re his boyfriend and to him you aren’t ugly! (even if that shirt is super hideous)</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Reacting to an s/o not eating due to depression - Beelzebub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Beel reacting to an s/o that’s not eating due to depression</h2>
<p>Not a request, shameless self comfort because I just don’t have an appetite anymore… I’ve lost so much weight with my dietary changes.. my stomach is always sounding like Beel’s..</p>
<p> </p>
<h2>⌈ B e e l z e b u b ⌋</h2>
<ul>
<li>Beel was the first to notice a change in you, aside from you not eating like you use to during means he noticed you’d gotten skinnier. You didn’t fit the same way in his arms like before, you felt lighter in his hold and it was a tad worrying.</li>
<li>After that when they’d hear a stomach growl they’d find <em>you </em>at the source instead of Beel, which had the others worrying in their own way. Nobody’s stomach growled like that except Beel’s..</li>
<li>Then you started to turn down his invites to go raid the kitchen or go somewhere to eat, even if you didn’t eat you still joined him. Now you looked sick when it came to food.</li>
<li>When it came to you skipping out on showing up for meals period he’s had enough, he thought you’d come to him if something was wrong but that didn’t appear to be the case and he was worried and upset. (not at you but at himself for not realizing something was wrong sooner)</li>
<li>It takes a bit of coaxing on his end but when you spill that you’ve been overly stressed and that your depression had been getting worse, that you not only didn’t have an appetite but you were struggling to even take care of basic hygiene.</li>
<li>He <em>hates</em> seeing you like this, he’s not super sure how to handle the situation but he just pulls you into his chest and cradles you as if you were a paper flower ready to fall apart.</li>
<li>Beel doesn’t take no for an answer, you need food at this point and if struggling to bathe is a problem he’ll offer to take care of you. He actually puts his stomach second to you and gets <em>you</em> food no matter how much his poor tummy rumbles. No that’s your food, you need it more then him.</li>
<li>If you really can’t wash yourself or do your hair he’ll sit outside the tub and help, if your nervous about him seeing you naked he’ll look away but he at least wants to wash your hair for you.</li>
<li>The next week he tries to keep his stomach under control to put your stomach first. He’ll offer you snacks from his stash and goes out of his way to sit down with you for every meal to ensure you get <em>something</em> in you.</li>
<li>All he asks is next time you feel like this to tell him in advance, he got so afraid and worried when you started losing weight and looked so sickly.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Reacting to an s/o who's allergic to dairy - Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Belphegor & Leviathan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>reacting to an s/o who’s allergic to dairy</h2>
<p>Not a request, completely self indulgent per my usual every series I seem to do this lol. didn’t do all the brother’s because that’s so much writing… I just did a few.. I also lost interest on the last few brothers.. (yes I am allergic to dairy..)</p>
<p> </p>
<h2>- A s m o d e u s -</h2>
<p>“That sounds so fake.” He laughed. </p>
<p>You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms before kicking his leg gently. “I’m serious. You know why am I even telling you, this has nothing to do with you.” Waving your hand you turned away from him.</p>
<p>He caught your wrist and pulled you onto his lap before resting his cheek on your shoulder. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p>“Exactly what it sounds like.” You turned your head away with a grin. “You don’t cook for me or gift me stuff so it really doesn’t have anything to do with you.”</p>
<p>Asmodeus gasped and bounced his legs causing you to wobble in his lap. “You are <em>so</em> not cute..” He huffed and pulled you closer. “So you were serious about the whole dairy allergy..? That sucks.”</p>
<p>You rolled your eyes, brilliant deduction of course it sucked. “Why would I lie about that? I’m not you.”</p>
<p>He feigned a surprised shock at your jab and gave your waist a squeeze. “…So will you like.. die or something..?”</p>
<p>“Well not out right, but I could if–”</p>
<p>“No! No dying, I’ll make Lucifer get a special cook or something - wait how have you been eating the entire time you’ve been here?”</p>
<p>“If I can’t identify the food and it’s a Devildom original I don’t touch it. I’m usually pretty cautious.” You turned in his lap some and tapped his lips gently. “Remember seeing me in a mask a few times? I was covering up my allergic reaction since it makes me self conscious..” You paused and looked away. “And because then I’d look ‘ugly’ to you..”</p>
<p>Asmodeus sat up straight and took your cheeks into his hands. “You could never be ugly in my eyes! Well -”</p>
<p>“Don’t you fucking finish that thought, the moods ruined thanks.” You joked and stood from his lap. “I hope you know that means I can’t even kiss you anymore with the sweets you consume.”</p>
<p>He watched you walk away and stared in shock. “You.. your kidding right..? We can’t kiss!?” he shouted, running after you.</p>
<h2>⌈ B e e l z e b u b ⌋</h2>
<p>“So you… can’t eat most things anymore..?” Beel teared up and you panicked, why the hell was <em>he </em>crying? Oh right, mister garbage disposal over here lived off of inhaling everything food.</p>
<p>“Oh Beel it’s okay -”</p>
<p>“But you can’t eat all the tasty food the world has to offer!” He pulled you tight against his chest as his crocodile tears grew.</p>
<p>“Woah I can still eat - Beel your smothering me..” He let you go and you pulled him down to brush his tears away. “It just means I have to be more careful of what I eat.”</p>
<p>Beel crouched down to your height and wrapped his arms around your waist. “Will you die?”</p>
<p>Unable to hold back your laughter at his childishness you laughed and shook your head. “No.” It was a tiny lie but you didn’t want to really risk further upsetting the sweetheart. “I’ll just have some bad reactions.”</p>
<p>He stared hard at you as if not believing you and honestly you couldn’t blame him for seeing through it. Allergies could get very bad very easily. Seeming to understand he simply nodded his head. “Then.. no more offering you food -”</p>
<p>“You don’t do that Beel baby..” Okay sure once or twice but he didn’t like giving up his food if he could avoid it. “But thank you for thinking of me.”</p>
<p>The ginger grinned and stood to his full height before leaning in for a kiss. You covered his mouth and stared up at him. “What did you last eat?”</p>
<p>“D-does that mean I can’t kiss you..?” He asked with puppy dog eyes, you sighed and shrugged your shoulders.  Maybe it wouldn’t be <em>that </em>bad.</p>
<h2>- B e l p h e g o r -</h2>
<p>“Gasp! No way!” Bel covered his mouth in false surprise. “That’s so horrible!” You slapped his shoulder at his stupid act and he quickly dropped it and leaned back against his bed. “That’s some stupid human shit, you expect me to believe that? Actually I shouldn’t be too surprised.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care if you believe it, and for the record I <em>am </em>human.” You hissed. “Reminder <em>you</em> asked out this ‘stupid human’.”</p>
<p>Bel yawned ignoring your human comment and waved you to come closer, and when you did he gave you a sad look. “Actually if we’re confessing things.. I’m allergic too..”</p>
<p>You stared at him with clear skepticism, gesturing for him to continue he grinned. “I’m allergic to bullshit. I still don’t buy it.”</p>
<p>“You are such an ass, now I regret telling you. Maybe at least Lucifer would take me seriously.” You mumbled turning away from him. He grabbed your wrist and yanked you onto his lap.</p>
<p>“You will not. Tch why does this allergy thing even bug you that much?” He snarled.</p>
<p>Right you were talking to the sadist that hated humans that some how didn’t include <em>you</em>. “I’m trying not to die, or would you rather I did?”</p>
<p>Bel fell silent and you pulled away in irritation before he stopped you again. “Wait.. don’t.. don’t say that.. please..” Was this supposed to be another weird act? “I’m serious..”</p>
<p>With a sigh you sat back down and gave him a look over, if he was lying he was doing a really good job at it. But something told you he wasn’t and genuinely was upset.</p>
<p>“Wait how have you been eating this whole time then?” He questioned, he was never actually around to see you eat.</p>
<p>“I cook my own food for the most part, I actually already told Lucifer -”</p>
<p>“You told him before me?!”</p>
<p>“I didn’t even know you at the time would you stop yelling I’m right fucking here.”</p>
<h2>⌈ L e v i a t h a n ⌋</h2>
<p>“I thought you called me to tell me something <em>important</em>, I’m missing my anime for this!” Levi whined and turned away to play his show.</p>
<p>“Is it because I’m not a cute anime girl/boy that you don’t care?” You playfully pouted.</p>
<p>He paused his anime and stared at you as if you spouted another head. “You can’t compare to my anime favourites.” Wow, ouch, rude. “You can’t compare because your human.. n-not anime..” he mumbled.</p>
<p>“Awe.. Levi.” You plopped down next to him and kissed his cheek. “So then if I died from dairy it wouldn’t interest you because it’s not an anime?”</p>
<p>Levi’s attention ripped away from his anime. “Wait die?! Your dying?!” He grabbed your shoulders and looked you over.</p>
<p>“Heavens if it’s not about anime do you even listen to me?”</p>
<p>“Maybe..” he teased. “Wait is that what you were talking about before? Being allergic to dairy? So then just don’t eat it.”</p>
<p>“Gee thanks for that.” You bluntly replied. Maybe telling this dork was a waste of time, the two of you rarely ate together so you could’ve probably kept your mouth shut.</p>
<p>Levi frowned and turned himself away from the TV entirely before gently nudging your hand. The sad puppy look caused you to sigh, so much for being upset. “Look it’s nothing, I just thought I could tell you for future reference or whatever. Like.. if we went on a date - like a cafe or something.”</p>
<p>“Cafe? You mean like one of those anime cafes?!” You blinked and gave a slow nod, close enough. “Wait so then we couldn’t eat because of you?” You hissed and tugged his hair causing his cheeks to flush.</p>
<p>“You gotta stop that horrible wording, look if it bothers you then you go to the cafe alone.” The fictional anime cafe that is you know, entirely fictional because those don’t exist here in Devildom as far as you know.</p>
<p>“Alone? But.. I want to go with you.. I mean, fine I’ll go alone and eat all the food!”</p>
<p>“Okay Beel.” You snickered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sharing things - Mammon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>request: </strong>Hc of the ever greedy Mammon sharing things with his boyfriend?</p>
<p> </p>
<h2>⌈ M a m m o n ⌋</h2>
<ul>
<li>It took quite a bit of self control at first when he started dating you, he trusted you and all that but that was his stuff.</li>
<li>It’s actually because you shared so much of your stuff with him that he realized he had to stop being such a greedy prick - with you at least.</li>
<li>When you sleep in his room he’ll let you pick stuff from his closet to wear, and if there’s something accessory wise you wanted to borrow he’s got no problem</li>
<li>It’s when it came to his more immediate stuff and money that he struggled to loosen his grip on.</li>
<li>He’s still stingy with money - so if you wanna borrow something like go crazy. Just when it comes to money something like that is harder for him - don’t take it too personal though..</li>
<li>If anyone else but his own boyfriend asked him for money he’d make them pay him back - with interest the longer they put it off. And at first he found himself almost demanding you pay him back - it’s not like you were ever asking for a lot of money. Usually just to buy lunch, and sometimes you won’t even ask and you’ll skip lunch - he feels bad because he can help it’s just kicking the habit of saying you owe him.</li>
<li>When you stop even trying to ask for money he’ll give you some if you need it, he won’t give you Goldie but like if you need money just ask. He doesn’t want his beloved boyfriend to struggle or go without food or some shit. Hell sometimes he’ll pick up change off the ground and rather than greedily keep it to himself he’ll set it aside to give to you later instead.</li>
<li>Some of his brothers are actually surprised to see the avatar of greed just handing over Grimm when you ask to get lunch for them. And he doesn’t make some comment about how you owe him!</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. NSFW Alphabet - Levi & Mammon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>request: </strong>Yay about Obey Me and also thank you!! Can I request the same NSFW C H J M O for Mammon and Levi?</p>
<p> </p>
<h2>⌈ L e v i a t h a n ⌋</h2>
<p><b>C=Cum</b> - pretty self explanatory.</p>
<p>Everywhere is his favourite spot when it comes to you, face, chest, stomach, back, inside.. he <em>especially </em>likes coming inside and feeling you milk him dry.</p>
<p><b>H=Hot Spots</b> - A place that drives them crazy when stimulated (EX: neck).</p>
<p>Levi is pretty sensitive all over, your basically his first so anywhere you touch drives him crazy and can easily overstimulate him. He’s especially weak with his neck, collar bone area and chest (nipples).</p>
<p><b>J=Journey</b> - Their ideal way of leading up to sex.</p>
<p>Teasing, prep and sex with praise. His aim is to tease <em>you</em>, but it’s so easy to flip the roles and tease the shit out of him. He also aims to praise you but it usually flips with you praising him.</p>
<p><b>M=Masturbation</b> - How they are when they get themselves off, what they get themselves off to.</p>
<p>If Levi can’t have you he’ll still try and call you and jerk off with you on the phone, he won’t even say it but it won’t take you long given he can’t stay very quiet. He’ll also use any photo’s of you he has, if you’ve ever sent him something risky photo wise it goes to the spank bank.</p>
<p><b>O=On’s </b>- Their top turn on’s that they have (things that’ll get them super horny super quickly).</p>
<p>Cosplay sex, you don’t even have to be wearing the cosplay with the intent of sex for him to get turned on. He gets excited about the possibilities with you cosplaying his waifu’s - he’ll reassure you though that he’s not pretending he’s having sex with them. His waifu’s stay pure he wouldn’t taint them like that!</p>
<h2>⌈ M a m m o n ⌋</h2>
<p><b>C=Cum</b> - pretty self explanatory.</p>
<p>Like Levi he’s not picky and will cum wherever you let him, while he loves feeling you tighten around his cock he gets off on cumming on you and just watching you lay there covered in <em>him.</em></p>
<p><b>H=Hot Spots</b> - A place that drives them crazy when stimulated (EX: neck).</p>
<p>Ears and thighs, his ears are naturally weak and sensitive so mix in you biting them and moaning in his ear? Weak. And when your between his legs his thighs are sensitive to everything, kisses, scratches, biting. Weak.</p>
<p><b>J=Journey</b> - Their ideal way of leading up to sex.</p>
<p>A lot of teasing and oral, the occasional over stimulation before finally digging right into sex. (He really likes it when the roles are reversed and he’s on the receiving end of all of this)</p>
<p><b>M=Masturbation</b> - How they are when they get themselves off, what they get themselves off to.</p>
<p>He regularly has to get himself off, he gets horny fairly easy and even though he’ll whine and complain he’ll still jerk off. Mammon mainly does it when you put yourself in charge and <em>make </em>him do it in front of you, he always tries to put on a show for you. Like Levi he’ll also indulge in the joys of phone sex and try to be quiet so you won’t hear him.</p>
<p><b>O=On’s</b> - Their top turn on’s that they have (things that’ll get them super horny super quickly).</p>
<p>Mammon gets particularly turned on easily by you asserting dominance over him. Doesn’t even have to be intentionally sexual for it to send chills down his spine and turn him on. You taking charge and raising your voice over him just gets him weak and going.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Walking in on s/o Singing to themselves - Beel & Belphie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>request: </b>hcs for beel and belphie walking in on mc singing to herself while cooking?</p>
<p> </p>
<h2>⌈ B e e l z e b u b ⌋</h2>
<ul>
<li>Honestly Beel just smelt food and practically came running, until he heard singing and froze in the doorway</li>
<li>He had no clue what that song was but he didn’t care, there was something so warming and domestic about the scene. Your back to him as you cooked, singing and that stupidly cute apron you had on made it all the cuter.</li>
<li>Beel’s torn between listening to you sing and charging over to ask about food because he’s starving. He settles on listening for a bit longer, he can’t place the song but your voice is so cute - he’s never heard you sing before.</li>
<li>Eventually his stomach wins and he walks up behind you, wrapping his arms around you and asking what you were doing.</li>
<li>He’ll cling to you as you cook, like a big ol child waiting for you to give him a taste test of whatever it is your cookin up.</li>
<li>If you quit singing now that he’s there he’ll try and get you to sing again since he found it comforting, he’ll mumble about having the cutest, tastiest girlfriend ever and how lucky he is</li>
</ul>
<h2>- B e l p h e g o r -</h2>
<ul>
<li>Belphie just watched from the doorway at first, the fuck were you doing dancing and singing in the kitchen?</li>
<li>He finds it stupidly cute though just watching his girlfriend sing without a care, did you really not know he was there? Oh he was so gonna fuck with you if that was the case..</li>
<li>When you turn back to cooking he’ll quietly walk up behind you and bend down to your height and peek over your shoulder. “What’re you doing?”</li>
<li>Scares the living shit out of you and inside he’s dying of laughter but then he realized you were actually scared and upset at him.</li>
<li>“No wait, I didn’t mean to actually scare you! I-I’m sorry..”</li>
<li>As an apology he’ll help you, these potatoes need peeling yeah? He’ll do it! Just don’t frown he hates seeing you sad - especially due to him.</li>
<li>When the silence starts to get unbearable he’ll ask what the song was you were singing and ask if you’ll do it again.. not that he wants to hear you sing but it’s too damn quiet.. (he wants to hear your lovely voice again)</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. S/o wanting to be more dominant in the bedroom - All bros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>How the brothers would feel about a female s/o wanting to be more dominant in the bedroom</h2>
<p>Not a request, I’ve been wanting to write more for some of these boys being dominated or ruined overall in the bedroom - I’ll do more detailed stuff later probably if requested?</p>
<h2>- A s m o d e u s -</h2>
<p>Asmo is all for it, he generally likes being in charge but if you can push his buttons he’ll be a complete and utter bottom for you. Want to peg him? He’ll do anything for you~ He takes comfort in being able to trust you enough to let you expose him entirely, he wouldn’t do this for just anyone.</p>
<h2>⌈ B e e l z e b u b ⌋</h2>
<p>Not really that into it - dominant to an extent yes but he won’t let you peg him or anything. You can call the shots and all that but he’s been known to throw a bite or two your way. Think of it as “wild dog training” with him, he does grow fond of the whole little play you two have going on.</p>
<h2>- B e l p h e g o r -</h2>
<p>He might be incredibly sadistic but he might let you call the shots in the bedroom. There’s two sides to Belphie, cruel sadist and whore moaning bottom. Belphie might toss the idea of trying to power bottom, even when he submits to you he’s still somehow in control.</p>
<h2>⌈ L e v i a t h a n ⌋</h2>
<p>Levi denies being interested but it doesn’t take much convincing, he’s a masochist and weak to a few good tugs that it’s easy to dominate him. He’s the first to bring up pegging and when he’s in that masochistic submissive state he’s shamelessly begging you to fuck him.</p>
<h2>- L u c i f e r -</h2>
<p>Yeah no, all dominance and control goes to him and he finds it a threat if you try to take any control from him. Will not let you peg him, will not give up any form of control or dominance period. He’s 100% in charge and will punish you if you try to make him submit.</p>
<h2>⌈ M a m m o n ⌋</h2>
<p>It takes a bit of poking at him for the idea to sound appealing to him. He’s a natural born submissive when he’s not being a little shit and actually finds the role switch to be quite fun. Mammon was hesitant about being pegged but like Levi he quickly grows to love it and has at times shamelessly begged you to fuck him.</p>
<h2>- S a t a n -</h2>
<p>Another “yeah no”, he might not radiate sadistic energy like Lucifer but he’s a sadist - a real tease at that. He might mess around and let you feel like your in charge but he’s quick to remind you who’s <em>actually</em> in charge. No pegging, very little control but zero dominance over him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Insecure s/o - Belphie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>request: </strong>solomon and belphie with a s/o who is insecure and is hesitant to start a relationship with them thinking that they would get of her sooner or later?</p>
<p> </p>
<h2>- B e l p h e g o r -</h2>
<ul>
<li>“Are the two of you just gonna fucking date already? You might as well, the two of you do everything together it’s kinda gross.” One of his brothers commented.</li>
<li>“Tch why would I wanna date her? Gross.” Bel offhandedly replied.</li>
<li>A few of the brothers noticed your discomfort at their brothers’ words but kept silent.Until Lucifer decided to speak up.</li>
<li>“So you won’t mind if I date her then?” He asked, wrapping his arm loosely around you.</li>
<li>Belphie didn’t like that in the least bit and despite his previous comment he took your wrist and pulled you to his chest.</li>
<li>“Fuck off she ain’t dating you.”</li>
<li>He pulled you off to his room claiming it was nap time and he wanted to lay with you. However he noticed something was wrong.</li>
<li>“Is what those idiots said bothering you? I don’t see why it matters to them if we date, not that we are..! But I.. we.. I wouldn’t be..” he paused, “totally against..” Bel mumbled.</li>
<li>When you don’t reply Bel takes your silence as an answer for “no” and he turns away.</li>
<li>“Tch I was just joking, don’t get all freaked out..”</li>
<li>“I’m not freaked out! I like you Bel.. I do just..”</li>
<li>“Just..?”</li>
<li>He watched you sit on the edge of his bed and saw your shoulders drop.</li>
<li>“What if you get tired of me? I’m a human.. And I’m only here for a year.. And when I have to go back what if you get tired of the distance? What if it’s hard to communicate-”</li>
<li>“Hey hey who said I’d get tired?”</li>
<li>Bel crouched in front of you and was surprised to see you crying and was quick to brush them away.</li>
<li>“I won’t get tired, so what if you’re human? We’ll figure something out dummy.. Is that why you’ve been more distant lately?”</li>
<li>When you nodded he felt a mix of irritated and sad. Is that really what you thought of him? He’d get tired and throw you away?</li>
<li>He brings it up and you tell him it’s not that - your just afraid and he at least understands why you would be.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Humorous and joking s/o - All brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>request: </strong>H-Hey! Can I get Obey Me! headcannons for a S/O who is very humorous and jokes about everything?</p>
<p> </p>
<h2>- A s m o d e u s -</h2>
<ul>
<li>Asmo always gets a giggle out of the stuff that comes out of your mouth, especially when its directed at his brothers and gets them upset</li>
<li>He has no clue how you manage to think of so many jokes in so many different situations but it usually doesn’t fail to make him laugh</li>
<li>He does however wonder if it’s healthy because he’s heard you joke about some fairly serious topics.. </li>
</ul>
<h2>⌈ B e e l z e b u b ⌋</h2>
<ul>
<li>Sometimes the jokes go over his head, at first he hated any food joke/puns but they grow on him. He’ll throw some back at you if he can think of something.</li>
<li>Beel is not a fan of any jokes where they shouldn’t be made, such as serious moments - even to lighten the mood he’s not a fan</li>
<li>He’s especially not a fan when you joke about sensitive stuff, like cracking jokes about how stupid you are or whatever, it makes him sad and upset</li>
</ul>
<h2>- B e l p h e g o r -</h2>
<ul>
<li>The jokes annoy him at times, he just wanted to nap but then you got a joke in your head. He’ll listen but he’ll groan if it sucks (inside he’s laughing at how stupid the jokes are)</li>
<li>Like Beel he’s not a fan of jokes during serious situations and especially doesn’t like when you use jokes to cover up any self hate.</li>
<li>He’ll immediately tell you to stop if it gets to that point.</li>
</ul>
<h2>⌈ L e v i a t h a n ⌋</h2>
<ul>
<li>GROAN. To him it’s worse then Lucifer’s complaining - you’ll catch him smiling at times but he’ll complain how garbage the jokes are</li>
<li>Levi doesn’t like jokes aimed at his anime/games and all that, it’s like treading on eggshells on what’ll make him laugh or piss him off</li>
<li>He can’t say much on any self deprecating jokes since he’s kind of the same, he tries to not pay them much attention but he has his limits on how bad you can talk about yourself.</li>
</ul>
<h2>- L u c i f e r -</h2>
<ul>
<li>He doesn’t always get the jokes, and if you have to explain them sometimes he’ll ask questions and just ruin the joke/hilariousness of it</li>
<li>When he does get a joke though he’ll laugh and shake his head softly</li>
<li>He doesn’t tolerate any jokes about Diovolo or yourself, especially poor tasted ones</li>
</ul>
<h2>⌈ M a m m o n ⌋</h2>
<ul>
<li>Mammon tries to challenge your jokes with his just as bad jokes, he’ll comment about how the two of you should place bets on who can make the other laugh first… but then he loses and calls it off saying the bets were a joke.</li>
<li>He won’t agree your a lot funnier then he can be, he doesn’t know how you do it - he gets a kick out of you joking about his brothers.</li>
<li>He’ll let a few self deprecating jokes slip but overall he’ll raise his voice if it gets too far, no one can talk bad about you except him (and he wont)</li>
</ul>
<h2>- S a t a n -</h2>
<ul>
<li>That can’t be healthy.. joking that much. He likes a good joke or two but sometimes he wonders if your trying too hard.</li>
<li>He’s not really sensitive to any jokes but if you joke about yourself he’ll put his foot down.</li>
<li>If you need to talk he’ll listen, he’s not gonna just let you make jokes at your own expense.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Gamer Girlfriend - Levi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>request: </strong>Levi (Obey Me!) with a gamer/e-girlfriend?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I’m old I have absolutely no clue what an e-girlfriend is? So I just went with the basic gamer girlfriend lol. This likely wasn’t what you wanted but I couldn’t help but write it anyways.. &gt;.&lt; I decided to mix it with the intro of the actual story.. (if you want actual just gamer related stuff feel free to send in another request)</p>
<h2>⌈ L e v i a t h a n ⌋</h2>
<ul>
<li>At first Levi had no idea you were human, or a female for that matter - the two of you met through the Guild of a video game and the two of you just hit it off.</li>
<li>Didn’t take long for the two of you to chat more frequently and that’s when he learned you were not only a girl, but a <em>human </em>girl (and a pretty one at that!). How in heck the two of you managed to get into the same game was beyond him.</li>
<li>The more you talked the more the two of you hit it off - which resulted in <em>you</em> asking Levi out - and after some tsundere arguing from Levi he accepted. It’s not like the two of you would actually meet so this long distance thing would probably work.</li>
<li>Then you went missing and he couldn’t get a hold of you for a week, his brother’s already didn’t believe him when he said he had a “girlfriend” and that a fictional character didn’t count.</li>
<li>So when a human showed up in Devildom he’s bitter about it, he wished it was you instead. He has no interest in affiliating himself with some human here for schooling, probably a normie at that.</li>
<li>Levi didn’t bother showing up, he had better things to do and an idiot to find to get money back. So behold his surprise when he finally finds Stupidmon talking with someone <em>painfully</em> familiar looking.</li>
<li>His brother’s introduction was lost on him as he stared at you, there was no way out of the shitload of humans that <em>his</em> girlfriend was selected! His anger about the money slips for a hot second before he’s back hounding his brother.</li>
<li>At the mention of wanting to buy the Blue-ray box set of (that’s a lengthy name I’m not typing that), he’s a little startled to see your own eyes light up at the name. There’s no way..</li>
<li>When his brother up and ditched you he was exhausted, after bashing his brother he takes the moment to ask your name and try and pry information out of you. Levi wasn’t big on sending pictures of himself but you knew what he looked like - and this human wasn’t reacting so..</li>
<li>He’s surprised when you ask him if the two of you have met before and after whisking you away to his room it hits you - he was <em>not</em> expecting you to hug him and kiss his face. Leviathan.exe stopped working.</li>
<li>His brother’s are a little disturbed to find out he wasn’t lying, and what pure luck you were selected for coming to Devildom.</li>
<li>For Levi though he’s just glad to have his gaming buddy back, and he’s learned so much more about you since your arrival and he’s never been so stupidly happy before.</li>
<li>He is however a little worried you’ll leave him, he’s a demon and your a human, after the year was over the two of you would have to separate again - anytime he thinks about it he goes into a depressed state.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Stages of Drunkenness - Levi & Mammon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>request: </strong>Can I request Mammon + Levi in increasing stages of drunkeness at a party with their s/o? nsfw if you could, thank you!</p>
<p> </p>
<h2>⌈ L e v i a t h a n ⌋</h2>
<ul>
<li>You’d never pegged Levi for the type to drink, parties weren’t his thing but it was just his brothers and a few others. With you there he felt more comfortable, plus he’d get to mess with his brothers.</li>
<li>
<b>One drink,</b> Levi was fine</li>
<li>
<b>Two drinks, </b>Levi was <em>still </em>fine</li>
<li>
<b>Three drinks, </b>was where you noticed a change, he was getting along with his brothers. With <em>Mammon</em>.</li>
<li>
<b>Four drinks, </b>was a clear indicator this boy should not be having any alcohol despite being as old as he was. You had to stop him once from making a real fool of himself for trying to strip.</li>
<li>
<b>Five drinks,</b> it was clear to others that weren’t drunk that Levi was very much drunk. You had no doubt Lucifer would use this as fuel to bully him later.</li>
<li>
<b>Six drinks, </b>god dammit stop drinking. Levi wasn’t one for PDA with his brothers around, he started getting clingy and oddly protective. Claiming his brothers were looking at you with lewd eyes, he kept you glued to him.</li>
<li>
<b>Seven drinks, </b>was where you drew the line. Levi was getting handsy and groping you mid chat with someone, seven drinks made horny Levi pop out. Like rare dominant horny Levi.</li>
<li>Levi becomes incredibly shameless once its the two of you alone, his usual passive self is long lost in the alcohol and he becomes rough. He’s got dirty talk for days and he becomes a huge tease, Levi will wanna take you on any and every surface of his room. (Which he’s usually against because he doesn’t want to mess up his precious collectibles.) One round isn’t enough for him, he wants you to remember who you belong to~</li>
<li>
<b>When he’s sober next morning, </b>he recalls nothing except what you tell him and is EMBARRASSED, he’s less embarrassed about almost stripping and groping you then he is about how he got rough with you. But hey you weren’t complaining with that side of him~</li>
</ul>
<h2>⌈ M a m m o n ⌋</h2>
<ul>
<li>It didn’t surprise you that Mammon would drink, especially with how often he talked about parties and get together’s. It might’ve just been his brothers and some others but you weren’t surprised to see him immediately accept some alcohol.</li>
<li>
<b>One drink, </b>was gone in the blink of an eye</li>
<li>
<b>Two drinks, </b>Mammon seemed to down just as fast as the first</li>
<li>
<b>Three drinks, </b>you don’t remember seeing the third one..</li>
<li>
<b>Four drinks,</b> was when he started getting moody, claiming you were “cramping his style” and that he didn’t want to be seen by you and shooed you away.</li>
<li>
<b>Five drinks, </b>you watched him nurse this one from afar since you were “shooed away”. You weren’t there for the sixth, seventh or even eighth drink.</li>
<li>
<b>Ninth drink, </b>was when Mammon came to you in tears and hiccuping about where you’d ran off and left him behind.</li>
<li>
<b>Tenth drink, </b>was nursed. Mammon was too busy gluing himself to you and chatting you up about dumb little things, like how beautiful your eyes were or how your voice was so relaxing to hear.</li>
<li>
<b>Eleventh drink, </b>was where you stopped him. He was a sniffling cry baby anytime you tried to step away from him and flat out sobbed when Lucifer tried to talk to you about Mammon’s embarrassing state. Mammon went from crybaby to insecure crybaby so when you took him to his room he wouldn’t let you leave and wanted to “show” you how much he loved you.</li>
<li>Sex with him is a lot more softer then usual, he’s more gentle and is suddenly praising <em>you </em>instead. Still a huge tease but he says its because you need to be shown just how much he cares etc. Sex might be slower but it’s more romantic, though the closer to finishing the more frantic he gets. He’s supposed to be making you feel good, not himself. Mammon doesn’t last too long due to the alcohol but even after your “done” he still lays there inside you just kissing you and occasionally moving his hips still inside you. (Drunk Mammy loves some slow tired fucking.)</li>
<li>
<b>When he’s sober next morning, </b>he refuses to believe anything you told him. There’s no way the great Mammon was a crybaby to <em>you</em> of all people. There was also no way in hell he cried in front of Lucifer just because he talked to you - until Lucifer and his other brothers tease him for his behavior last night. No more drinking for him (for now.)</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. “Will you still love me when I’m old and no longer look the same?” - All Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>“Will you still love me when I’m old and no longer look the same?”</h2>
<p>Reader x The Brother’s &amp; their reactions. I was feeling particularly cruel so this came about.</p>
<p> </p>
<h2>- A s m o d e u s -</h2>
<ul>
<li>For awhile he cracks jokes to avoid the dark subject, he really doesn’t want to think about how you’ll age and he won’t</li>
<li>“You underestimate my skincare routine, if you did it by the time your an old lady/man you won’t even look it~”</li>
<li>Asmo hates when you bring up any talk about how you’ll leave him at some point, he already knew it would happen the moment he fell in love with you</li>
<li>Eventually he caves and answers hoping you’ll drop the dark talk</li>
<li>“I will love you and only you, even after you are gone… there won’t be anyone else. Nobody I could love for the way I love you..”</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<h2>⌈ B e e l z e b u b ⌋</h2>
<ul>
<li>The comments and questions make him uncomfortable, sometimes it slips his mind how weak and fragile you are as a human. You will die long before him.</li>
<li>If he wasn’t protective before he’s triple the times protective, nothing is overlooked to ensure you live a long, healthy life with him</li>
<li>Beel flat out asks you not to think like that, you mean more to him then food. Food.</li>
<li>He’s asked Lucifer and even Diavolo about the possibility of turning a human into a demon so you’ll live as long as they do</li>
<li>“I’d give up eating, even if I feel like I’m dying of hunger I’d give up food if it meant I could spend the rest of eternity with you..”</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<h2>- B e l p h e g o r -</h2>
<ul>
<li>Bel’s a little cruel when you bring things up like that, “Of course you’ll die before me, you’re a weak human.” But it’s simply a pathetic attempt at covering up how he really feels.</li>
<li>He didn’t want to get attached to a shitty human yet here he was, dating one and stupidly madly in love with one. He knew there was a time limit on this relationship and between breaking up or you dying.</li>
<li>When you get into those moods he leaves the room, he doesn’t want to be around to hear it. It’s already a regular thought on his mind, you’re so weak and being stuck in Devildom makes it worse, but once you leave you’ll probably forget him anyways.</li>
<li>Bel has considered and leaning towards breaking up with you before it gets too late, whether your departure from Devildom or just before he continues to fall too deep into loving you.</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<h2>⌈ L e v i a t h a n ⌋</h2>
<ul>
<li>He makes too many game references when you bring that stuff up, he’s all uncomfortable/nervous laughter with some game/anime ref about how he’ll just use a phoenix down on you if that happens.</li>
<li>Out of all of them he’s unfortunately the most at ease one, he was alone long before having met you so if you did die it’s not like he wouldn’t be able to go back to being alone. Sure it’d hurt but that was normal for him..</li>
<li>Like Beel he’s tried asking Lucifer or Diavolo about turning you into something like them, that way you could always stay with him.</li>
<li>Levi gets uncomfortable watching sad movies/animes afterwards, anything that involves someone dying and watching their loved one cry over it feels too real. He tries not to think about when or how, he just wants to make as many possible memories with you.</li>
<li>“I’d give up all my The Tale of the Seven Lords things if it meant I could keep you here until the end of time.. I don’t want to be alone again..”</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<h2>- L u c i f e r -</h2>
<ul>
<li>Lucifer is the most painfully aware one, the moment he saw you he knew he found you interesting. He told himself not to get attached, one year and you’d be gone.</li>
<li>Getting into a relationship with him took twice as long because he knew the two of you would part sooner or later and potentially not under the greatest of circumstances.</li>
<li>He doesn’t tolerate any dark talk like that, even if he comes off as an asshole he doesn’t want that to be what’s plaguing your mind with what time you spend with him.</li>
<li>Out of all of them he’d be the first and most likely only one to break up with you when the year is over or before things get too deep. He’ll beat himself up for years, hundreds, thousands of years about it but there’s nothing he can do..</li>
<li>He himself had gone to Diavolo once about allowing you a permanent stay or being turned into a demon. Even if he had to make his own sacrifices and get his hands dirty he’d be willing to do anything for you.</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<h2>⌈ M a m m o n ⌋</h2>
<ul>
<li>The only one who probably didn’t even think about it until you got injured or something serious happened, then it’d be a slap to the face sorta wake up call. You were human and weak, you could die so much easier then him.</li>
<li>He gets snappy when you talk like that and if you don’t let up he loses his temper and disappears for a few hours. Usually gambling or something to take his mind off it, it’s childish but he doesn’t want to think about that crap.</li>
<li>If he saved up money he could probably do something yeah? Maybe there was a way to fix that and make you immortal or a demon or something, money could get anything. Diavolo could take Goldie if he could make that happen.</li>
<li>Money meant nothing if he lost you, any previous “relationships” weren’t the same. Mammon would give up his greed and the title if it meant keeping you.</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<h2>- S a t a n -</h2>
<ul>
<li>Satan was the only one to flat out answer you every time, he didn’t like the talk but ignoring it wouldn’t help.</li>
<li>“I won’t stop loving you, but that day is long far from now. We’ll deal with it when we get there, don’t worry so much.”</li>
<li>He’ll search all of Devildom for a book of anything that might help prolong your life. Satan will mother hen your actions and ensure your health is top notch. Injuries rarely happen under his protecting eye, he won’t stop looking for some type of solution.</li>
<li>He balances between completely falling for you and trying to keep his distance in hopes that if anything happens it won’t affect him as badly.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Reacting to an s/o having a seizure - All brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>request:</strong> Hello! I'm a huge fan of your obeyme requests on AO3. I'm sorry its Sunday but I'm set to go in for a week long sleep study for my epilepsy so I won't really be using my phone too much for the next week. That being said, may I request the obeyme brothers reacting to seeing an MC have a seizure? If it makes you uncomfortable that's cool I totally understand 💕</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank you! I hope everything goes well 💕 I don’t really know much about seizures other then there’s various types, so these might seem generic or repetitive. I sorta just googled a bit of basic stuff on seizures, since there’s so many types I settled on like I guess the “standard” sort of seizure? I hope that’s okay.</p>
<p>Asmodeus’ includes Solomon, and Mammon’s includes Simeon because those two I feel would struggle the most to know what to really do..</p>
<h2>- A s m o d e u s -</h2>
<ul>
<li>Asmo is likely the least prepared, so when you fell mid chat down the hall he didn’t immediately notice. And when he did he’s in a panic and almost, almost tries to move you until he realizes he probably shouldn’t.</li>
<li>He has no clue what to do and is the first to start crying until Solomon shows up and is the one to rush to you. Solomon has to explain what’s happening and what he’s doing to help you.</li>
<li>Even if you can’t hear him, Asmo is as close as he can be by your side, he’s terrified and his mind is endlessly wondering if you could die from this. Solomon keeps reassuring him and when it’s over the two of them stick around.</li>
<li>Asmodeus is the first to hold your hand when you offer it and it’s you that has to calm him instead of vise versa. Solomon sticks around since Asmo doesn’t seem too reliable at the moment, he’ll have to teach him what to do should there be a next time.</li>
</ul>
<h2>⌈ B e e l z e b u b ⌋</h2>
<ul>
<li>Beel is fairly prepared, maybe on par with Belphie - he’s seen seizure stuff on TV shows when he’s scarfing down food. However this happens in the kitchen and he’s in a big panic the entire time.</li>
<li>Technically that island was built into the floor but now that is no longer the case, he shoved everything away even if it was nailed to the ground. There’s no pillow so he uses a loaf of bread and turns you on your side, that.. Should work probably..</li>
<li>It takes everything in him to not just hold you, but he knows that’s a no-no if what he saw on TV was true. But as soon as it’s over and you’re conscious enough he’ll comfortably scoop you onto his lap and let you use him as a pillow to get some strength back.</li>
<li>Afterwards he’s more on alert to your guys’ surroundings, he’ll learn from you and just keep his fingers crossed that this doesn’t happen again. His appetite actually is lost for a short bit due to the fearful event.</li>
</ul>
<h2>- B e l p h e g o r -</h2>
<ul>
<li>Belphie is the third most prepared, while he’s not as knowledgeable as Luci or Satan but he knows the dirt basics - plus he’s regularly got a pillow with him. There’s a moment of hesitation when yours hits before he acts, he’s a focused, nervous mess the entire time wondering if he’s doing it correctly.</li>
<li>His plush pillow under your head, he remembers having to put you on your side and move anything from around you. The two of you are alone when it happens so he is internally panicking, not really sure if you’d be able to even hear or see him panic.</li>
<li>When it’s over he lies on the floor near you and makes small talk with you, afterwards he’s relying on what you know about seizures to learn.</li>
<li>Belphie is terrified to experience that again, but realizes it’s harder on you then it is him and sucks it up. Next time he wants to be more prepared, if you sense beforehand one coming he’ll jump into action faster.</li>
</ul>
<h2>⌈ L e v i a t h a n ⌋</h2>
<ul>
<li>Levi is far from prepared, it happened in his room which is covered with blankets and pillows but he’s got a lot of things that you could easily get hurt by.</li>
<li>Instinctively he moves anything away, a figure or two gets broken but that’s the least of his worries. Something compels him to put a pillow under you and somehow you got onto your side on your own so he doesn’t touch you.</li>
<li>When it’s over and you mention about the figure’s that broke he’ll scold you about how you just went through something terrifying and your worried about his stupid figures?</li>
<li>Afterwards when you come to his room he makes you a nice safe little area should that happen again, he got through that by pure muscle movement and moving on his own. So he’ll ask you if he did anything wrong or what he can do next time.</li>
</ul>
<h2>- L u c i f e r -</h2>
<ul>
<li>Luci is the second most prepared for anything, what he wasn’t prepared for was to see you take the fall and start convulsing.</li>
<li>He’s at your side immediately yelling at people to back off if anyone is around. He knows what to do but having to do it and suddenly with you he temporarily freezes up but he’s got you on your side and your head on his leg. If anyone is nearby he’ll have them help push anything out of your way to avoid harm.</li>
<li>Lucifer might seem completely calm and composed but inside he’s terrified, whether you told him you were prone to seizures or not he’s afraid.</li>
<li>When it’s over he won’t let you do anything on your own, your his top priority even if you don’t want to be babied. Afterward he stresses if you feel even the slightest off to tell him and hopefully you won’t drop like a sack of potatoes if he can get you to lie before it happens.</li>
</ul>
<h2>⌈ M a m m o n ⌋</h2>
<ul>
<li>Mammon is just as unprepared as Asmo, except rather than Solomon - Simeon arrives to help with your seizure. Mammon knows what’s happening but he has no clue how to handle it, Simeon explains and it’s probably the most quiet Mammon has ever been.</li>
<li>Mammon’s jacket is being used as a makeshift pillow for you and Simeon has his phone out to time the seizure, in the middle of everything he’s explaining things to the demon.</li>
<li>The poor boy is choking back his tears, there’s a lot of evil shit he’d wish on someone but never this and never on you. He questions how it doesn’t hurt you despite looking so painful, Simeon explains but half of it goes over his head since his sole focus is you.</li>
<li>When it’s over he’s at your beck and call more then normal for at least a week, he doesn’t want to go through that again but if it’s something regular he needs to be prepared so he’ll ask you all sorts of questions. Afterwards he tries to be a little more on guard especially in public.</li>
</ul>
<h2>- S a t a n -</h2>
<ul>
<li>Satan is the most prepared, as a man who’s invested much time into reading he’s come across seizures while reading. What he didn’t expect was to have to use this knowledge.</li>
<li>Like Lucifer he’s at your side in an instant, calm focused and inside only slightly afraid. He’s already got a mental timer going and is moving anything away, head on a pillow and on your side.</li>
<li>The minute it stops he’s still on high alert until you can focus and recover enough, he’ll ask you where you are and what happened to ensure that nothing bad happened.</li>
<li>If you’re in any pain he’ll tend to you, even if you aren’t similar to Lucifer he doesn’t want to leave you alone any time soon. Especially off the ground any immediate time soon should another one follow for some reason.</li>
<li>He’s a little upset you didn’t tell him but he can’t hold it against you, all he asks is if you notice a change to let him know. He handled it calmly but he was still afraid.</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can find me on tumblr under the same name, I have easy mobile links to navigate rules and masterlists. feel free to send requests in and I'll do my best - remember to read the rules first thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>